


i'll pick that star that resembles you

by letmeknvw



Series: magic; seventeen in hogwarts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Junhui Minghao Wonwoo and Mingyu are like the next gen marauders ok, M/M, Slight Internalized Homophobia, based on the triwizard tournament, minghao has insecurities, plenty of cliches, seventeen in hogwarts, slight angst, soonhoon and meanie are slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeknvw/pseuds/letmeknvw
Summary: "He looks at you like you hang all the stars in the sky.”orin which the triwizard tournament is reinstated and Junhui is chosen as champion and Minghao is hopelessly in love.





	i'll pick that star that resembles you

**Author's Note:**

> the houses and years go as following:  
> Seungcheol- 7th year Gryffindor. Jeonghan 7th year Slytherin. Joshua 7th year Ravenclaw. Junhui 6th year Slytherin. Soonyoung 6th year Gryffindor. Wonwoo 6th year Ravenclaw. Jihoon 6th year Slytherin. Seokmin 5th year Hufflepuff. Mingyu 5th year Gryffindor. Minghao 5th year Slytherin. Seungkwan 4th year Gryffindor. Hansol 4th year Hufflepuff. & Chan 3rd year Hufflepuff.

"Wen. Fucking. Junhui.” Minghao seethes as Mingyu rolls his eyes from beside him. “Yes, Hao.” Mingyu sighs, “Listen I don’t understand why you’re so upset, it’s not like he chose to be champion, besides I’m not the Gryffindor champion.”

Minghao groans and sinks deeper in the seat of the Gryffindor common room, “But Seungcheol-hyung is your champion, if anyone was the definition of champion it would be Hyung. Plus Jun-hyung is way too stupid to be champion.”

Minghao was currently hiding in the Gryffindor common room, wanting to escape from Junhui and the rest of the house who were celebrating the announcement of champions.

The Triwizard tournament had long been discontinued since the events led to the death of a student. However as per tradition, especially after the defeat of Voldemort, Hogwarts itself held a tournament. Four champions would be chosen from each of the houses and the champions would face three tasks, similar to the Triwizard tournament but on a lower scale.

The first task was lessened from a dragon, to a hippogriff, the second task remained the same, and the third task was a much less complicated maze with no object to be found. Instead the champions would just need to escape the maze the quickest. The idea was to uphold tradition but to ensure safety of the champions and minimize the publicity behind the event.

At the feast the night prior, the four champions were announced for each house. For Gryffindor, Choi Seungcheol; Hufflepuff, Lee Seokmin; Ravenclaw, Jeon Wonwoo, and Slytherin, Wen Junhui.

“You’re just complaining because you’re scared Jun-hyung will get hurt.” Mingyu shoots back to Minghao who lightly kicks his shin. “Shut up.” Minghao mutters under his breath and tries to push the image of Junhui getting hurt out of his head. “Aren’t you worried at Wonwoo-hyung?” he spits back instead. Mingyu shrugs slightly, “He’ll be fine, I actually believe in his abilities and competence.” Mingyu replies and watches as Minghao deflates.

“Anyway,” Mingyu breaks the silence that fell over the boys, “We were supposed to meet Hansol in the Great Hall like five minutes ago for lunch.” Minghao stands up hastily, feeling slightly bad for leaving the younger to wait, and pulls Mingyu with him to the Great Hall.

When they reach the Great Hall, Hansol is sitting by the Hufflepuff table animatedly holding a discussion with a Gryffindor who the boys realize is Boo Seungkwan, a fourth year like Hansol. “Hello my lovely dongsaengs!” Mingyu announces as he sits down at the table Hansol is leaning behind. “You’re late.” Hansol replies.

“Listen, we are willingly spending time with you, you should be grateful.” Minghao responds, taking the seat beside Mingyu. Seungkwan on the other hand does not comment on the tardiness of the elders, but rather begins to rant to Mingyu about an assignment. Minghao ignores the conversation between the two and begins to spoon food on his plate.

Soon the topic switches to the idea of champions and Minghao tenses up slightly when Seungkwan begins to discuss the dangers of the tasks.

“Honestly I’m sorta surprised you weren’t chosen as champion.” Hansol pipes in looking at Mingyu, who simply rolls his eyes. “Please, have you seen my face? Why would I ever want to put my good looks at risk!” “I wish I hadn’t seen your face.” Minghao mumbles causing the younger two to laugh and Mingyu to push him slightly.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Hansol asks and the two elders shrug. “Personally I believe that Seungcheol-hyung can win at literally anything.” Seungkwan answers and the boys nod in agreement. “It’s not like the tournament means anything anyway, what do you even get if you win?” “Glory?” Hansol responds and the four seem to find that answer suitable as the conversation is later dropped.

The conversation shifts again, as Seungkwan asks the elders how they were able to get Os in Potions, and Minghao forgets about the tournament for a few minutes. By the time the boys finish eating, Seungkwan has explained in detail the reasons why potions is the worst subject to exist and connects to the founding of the illuminati.

Honestly, Minghao is stunned at the amount of reasons Seungkwan has and ends up agreeing with him.

Minghao doesn’t think about the tournament until later that afternoon, when he sees Junhui in the corridor, he forces himself to walk faster and not make eye contact. Minghao’s thoughts are filled with him convincing himself that he is not worried for Junhui. He forces himself to think that he could care less. Maybe repeating this thoughts would force him to get rid the pit of anxiety in his stomach he gets when he meets Junhui’s gaze.

-  
(The elation upon Junhui’s face was obvious when he was named champion for the Slytherin House. Since then, the elation has faded and Junhui tries to ignore the anxious stares Minghao has been sending him since then.)  
-  
“Minghao-ah!” The voice of Yoon Jeonghan, a seventh year located in the same house as the younger echoes throughout the almost empty common room. Today was the day of the first event and Minghao was trying his best to avoid the commotion located on the Quidditch pitch, where the event would be taking place.

“C’mon, We’re going to be late, and I’ll be damned if I miss Cheol’s nerve-induced idiocy.” Minghao rolls his eyes at his reason, but stands up anyway. He hasn’t really spoken to Junhui since the choosing of champions; part of that is due to Minghao’s avoidance of the elder Chinese and the other part is due to the need for Junhui to focus on the tasks at hand, which gives him very little free time. Minghao knows he’s being petty, avoiding Junhui in this way, but the anxiety seems overwhelming and he hates how much he cares about the other’s well-being.

Jeonghan drags Minghao to the section where most of his friends are sitting. Why they aren’t sitting with their respective houses, Minghao doesn’t bother to question. The coincidence that the four champions were chosen from their group of misfits, leads to all of them grouping together to cheer.

The task itself passes in a flash for Minghao, who is barely paying attention. He knows he should be supporting his friends, but he can’t seem to shake off the anxiety that he has while looking at Junhui. Maybe Mingyu’s teasing was right, maybe he cared too much.

The event ends with Seungcheol in first, Junhui in second, and Wonwoo and Seokmin tied for third. Minghao honestly can’t recall anything that happened during the task and he’s happy that his friends seem to be in the same state as him. The first task was considered the most dangerous by the school and the fact that his friends were able to finish it unscathed eases the tension lying in the back of his throat.

Junhui is the first one Minghao spots when they make their way to the champion tent, immediately the elder engulfs him in a hug. “Did you see me out there Haohao? I was amazing.” Minghao rolls his eyes, “Too bad second is the first to lose Hyung.” Junhui dramatically sighs, “Why must you wound me in this way? After all my hardwork? I deserve better.”

Minghao simply responds by kicking the elder slightly. Junhui is then pulled aside by Jeonghan, who makes sure he isn’t hurt, and Minghao steers himself away from Junhui and focuses his attention on the other three champions.

Mingyu and Wonwoo are doing what Minghao describes as backwards flirting, Seungcheol and Jihoon are arguing over Godrick knows what, and Soonyoung and Seungkwan are hyping Seokmin up. Minghao decides to join the latter and laughs at the enthusiasm the three have.

When Junhui was able to break free from Jeonghan’s coddling, he made his way back towards Minghao. Putting his arm around the younger, he began to steer them in the direction of the feast.

The feast after the task is exquisite, Hogwarts never fails in the food department, however feast food is a common love between every student. The tension that Minghao felt to be stifling between him and Junhui, has basically faded. The younger kicks himself mentally for letting his anxieties hinder his friendship with Junhui, but basks in the welcoming feel of Junhui’s presence as he rattles on stories of the event. He truly missed his best friend.

-  
(Although Junhui would never admit it, he solemnly believes that the presence of Minghao is what pushes him to compete; the younger causes him to be the best that he can be.)  
-

_“After the second task the students of Hogwarts, fourth year and older, are permitted to attend the Yule Ball. This Ball is a well known tradition that connects to the tournament. All champions are required to bring a date and it is strongly encouraged that the rest of the students do as well. Lessons will be given a week before the dance._  
_Dress robes are required.”_

The notice is plastered on every surface of Hogwarts it seems, and everytime Minghao sees it, he groans. Mingyu, on the other hand, is elated. The idea of a ball makes Minghao feel sick, while Mingyu’s heart soars at the idea of a night of great food and dancing. 

"Who do you think you’re going to take Hao?” Mingyu asks him the first time they see the notice. “I don’t really want to go.” Minghao responds instead and watches as his best friend frowns. “You’re definitely going. I need someone to make fun of others’ dress robes with me.” Minghao rolls his eyes, “Whatever.” He then proceeds to drop the conversation and dives back into the Charms textbook he was supposed to be studying from.

“Maybe Junhui will ask you.” Mingyu smirks. “I’ve told you this already. I don’t like Junhui. I barely tolerate him let alone am in love with him.” Minghao grits through his teeth.

“There’s nothing wrong with having feelings for him Hao.” Mingyu sighs. This is a conversation the pair has had on numerous occasions, and Mingyu can still not figure out why the Chinese boy refuses to admit the truth to himself. “There are so many things wrong with it, I can’t go with him.” “Why not?” “I just can’t. I’m not gay, Gyu.”

“You don’t have to label yourself, and it’s okay to like boys. Most of our friend group likes boys and no one has ever had a problem with that.”

“I just want to be normal. Why can’t I be normal?” The look in Minghao’s eyes are that of panic and frustration and he can feel his mind racing. He knows there is nothing wrong with being gay, he accepted that he wasn’t straight years ago, but it’s different when you develop feelings.

Rather than sexuality being merely a word, it is now a reality, and that scares him more than anything.

Minghao doesn’t want to see the pitying glances that Mingyu is sending his way. He abruptly stands up, mumbles a small “I’ll see you in potions,” and quickly makes his way back to the dormitory to bask in the solace of his four poster bed.

-

Mingyu sighs and rubs Minghao’s shoulders slightly. After the incident that occurred earlier, Mingyu had let the conversation drop until the younger felt comfortable bringing it up.

Now the two boys are seated beside the lake, Minghao’s favorite spot in Hogwarts, after their last class for the evening. The boys don’t share many classes but the two have a joint Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class on Friday afternoons, their last class for the weekend.

“Gyu.” Minghao starts quietly, being careful not to make eye contact with the other, “This whole thing freaks me out.”

“Seriously Hao, what do you have to lose?” Mingyu asks looking at the younger, who immediately goes rigid.

Minghao bites his lip and thinks back at all of the experiences he believes he could lose. He could lose Junhui completely. He could lose his friends, he could lose Mingyu.

He thinks back to when he met the older Chinese, the moment he fell for him. He thinks back to the foundation of their friend group, the group of misfits he calls his family. How one sentence could break the bond they have created, could ruin the marauders, and Minghao feels his heart ache at these thoughts.

He can feel Mingyu shift from beside him and begin to speak, “You know he loves you, Hao.”

Minghao nods, feeling bile rise in his throat as he voices the concerns that have been running through his head the whole day since he found out, “I don’t want to hear that he loves me, I don’t want to hear him say, I love you, but it’s not enough. Not enough for me to sacrifice everything for you.”

The sentence itself, breaks Minghao’s heart and when he makes eye contact with Mingyu, he notes the immense sadness in the eyes’ of the older. “What would he be sacrificing?”

The response is small and quiet, “His image, his popularity, the love of his peers, everything. I’d ruin his life Gyu.” Minghao feels the vulnerability encase him and he can’t hide the feeling of weakness coursing through his veins.

Minghao hates the feeling of weakness; he hates being seen as vulnerable. The transparency that he is showing to Mingyu at the moment breaks the last string of strength located inside Minghao, as he feels his mask slip.

Hot tears fall down his cheeks. Minghao burns with embarrassment at the thought of letting out his insecurities. He’s supposed to be the strong one. He is supposed to be the one without weakness, so why is he here crying in front of someone else?

Why is he letting someone else see behind the front he has spent years building upon? He feels sick, he feels as if he can’t breathe.

Mingyu engulfs the younger in his arms and lets the boy cry into his chest, “You’ll be ok, Hao. Junhui-hyung isn’t like that. Don’t you ever think you’re a burden, he looks at you like you hang all the stars in the sky.”

He tries his best to comfort the boy, choosing to ignore the shock of this event. In the five years that Mingyu had known him, he had never seen Minghao’s feeling in such a vulnerable way before. The younger had built a wall between himself and others since the first day, so to see the bottle of insecurity finally spill over sends a shock through his spine.

The realization that the breakdown is not fully based on the events that occur with Junhui, and mostly based on Minghao’s refusal to accept himself, shocks him as well. Minghao had always been the one to seem proud of who he was, never lacking an identity crisis. He notes that Minghao has never seemed to voice his insecurities out loud, and the thought makes him speak up.

“You need to speak up and talk to him, Minghao. You can’t just keep this inside of you, it isn’t fair, not to you, and especially not to him.”

Minghao’s voice is hoarse when he says, “How can he love someone who can’t even love them-self?” The question silences the duo, Mingyu unsure how to answer. He instead rubs the boy's back and waits patiently for the sobs to subside.

By the time Minghao’s sobs turn into smaller hiccups, the sun has already set and the boys are sitting with only the light reflecting off the castle by the lake. “You have to talk about your insecurities. This really isn’t healthy Hao, especially because he is your best friend too.” Minghao sits up from Mingyu’s arms and frantically wipes at his eyes. “I can’t just talk to him. I hate this. I hate this so much. I hate the feeling of vulnerability, it makes me feel weak.”

Mingyu stays quiet for a moment before speaking up, “You shouldn’t be afraid of being human. And you especially shouldn’t be afraid of who you are.” Minghao shoots him a quizzical look, “When did you get so philosophical? Please stop spending so much time with Wonwoo-hyung.” Mingyu blushes and pushes Minghao slightly causing the Chinese boy to laugh.

Mingyu stands up suddenly, knocking Minghao flat on the ground, “Speaking of Wonwoo-hyung, we promised we would meet him and Junhui-hyung for dinner.” Minghao stops for a split second, but continues to catch up with Mingyu, “You go ahead,” he says without skipping a beat, “I think I’m just going to head back to the common room.”

Mingyu frowns, “I know for a fact that you skipped lunch, there is no way you’re skipping dinner. If you don’t want to eat with Jun-hyung, we can join Channie at the Hufflepuff table.” Minghao groans, but doesn’t object and follows after Mingyu, however he is not excited to enter the Great Hall looking this much like of a mess.

Minghao looks at the figure of his best friend who is walking a little ahead of him, and he feels a wave of fondness roll over him. The moment passes and Minghao rolls his eyes to himself and reminds himself to never bring this fondness up again, he doesn’t need to inflate Mingyu’s ego.

-

When the boys make their way to the Great Hall, Minghao makes a beeline for the Hufflepuff table, forcing himself in between Hansol and Chan. “Hey Hyung!” Chan smiles at Minghao, who simply nods in greeting and begins to add food to the plate in front of him, ignoring the skeptical look Hansol is shooting him.

“Not that I don’t love spending time with you,” Hansol starts and Minghao can already tell where he is going with this statement, “Why aren’t you sitting with Wonwoo-hyung, Mingyu-hyung, and Junhui-hyung?”

Minghao shrugs and replies with a smooth, “Why can’t I spend time with my favorite dongsaengs?” Hansol rolls his eyes but drops the subject.

Minghao only half listens to the two younger boys, instead focusing on the thoughts pooling his brain. He feels a sort of sense of guilt when his eyes scan the Slytherin table and he sees the open space beside Junhui, who keeps turning as if he was looking for someone.

Minghao assumes that someone to be him and he feels a rise from his conscience which creates an uncomfortable prickle of anxiety on his neck. Soon the guilt becomes overbearing and Minghao stands, mumbling an excuse to the pair and making his way to the Slytherin table.

“You’re a traitor.” Minghao says looking at Mingyu, as he takes the seat next to Junhui. Mingyu feigns innocence, “No clue what you’re talking about Hao.” Minghao kicks him underneath the table glaring at the other.

“Hao!” Junhui’s eyes perk up with the presence of the younger Chinese. “Hi Jun-hyung.” “I’ve missed you! I haven’t seen you in like a day.” Junhui has a bright smile, Minghao notes, and he hates that he can feel himself studying Junhui’s face. He isn’t supposed to be giving into this pining.

Minghao responds by rolling his eyes and focusing on Wonwoo, who had not spoken up at all since Minghao joined the table. Rather, Wonwoo is looking between Minghao and Junhui, and Minghao hates that he recognizes the knowing look in Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo and Minghao make eye contact and Wonwoo nods, mouthing the word “later.” Minghao feels himself shrink slightly and dreads having to talk to Wonwoo.

The older can always tell what he’s thinking and it leaves him with a sense of unsettlement.

-

Before they make their way to their different common rooms after dinner, Wonwoo lightly taps Minghao’s wrist and motions for the younger to follow. Minghao bids goodbye to Mingyu and follows Wonwoo to the edge of the hall.

“You’ve been crying.” Wonwoo notes, and Minghao knows it’s not a question but he nods anyway. “It’s about Jun isn’t it?” Minghao again nods, making sure not to make eye contact with Wonwoo.

“You know he feels the same right?” Minghao shrugs, refusing to believe Wonwoo. It’s easier for Junhui to not reciprocate. It’s easier for this crush to go away. Wonwoo sighs and puts his hand on the younger’s shoulder, he gives the boy a look of what seems to be pity before he walks towards the direction of the Ravenclaw tower.

Minghao sits himself down for a minute on the cool floor of the hall, not wanting to make the trek to the dungeons. He enjoys the silence, the times where it’s just him. He’s alone and he doesn’t have to worry about being hurt. No one else can harm him when he’s alone, only his thoughts.

-  
(Of course Junhui notices the exchange between Wonwoo and Minghao, and the puffiness surrounding the younger’s eyes. However, he knows his best friend well enough to not push. He had to wait for the younger to come to him, if he even would. The thought is unsettling for Junhui and knowing that the other is upset sends a pang to his heart, that he attempts to ignore.

That doesn’t stop Junhui from waiting in the common room for the younger’s return. And if he seems to be acting clingier than usual, the younger doesn’t seem to mind.)  
-

The days leading up to the Second Task pass by too slowly for Minghao’s liking. He doesn’t quite understand what the task entails and he is anxious to see how it will play out. Junhui seems to be confident that he can do anything, which leaves Minghao weary. The confidence doesn’t change the fact that Junhui has stopped focusing on the task. The clue he received from the First Task has been seemingly untouched inside the boys dormitory.

“You should really focus on what the task is going to be, Hyung.” Junhui shrugs and sends a bright smile Minghao’s way, “I’m just going to wing it. It’s fine, I already know how to breathe underwater, what else do I have to prep for?” Minghao rolls his eyes, not wanting to fight with the older, instead he stays quiet. “It’s cute that you’re worried for me though!” Junhui pipes in with a teasing grin, while Minghao shoots him a glare.

“I’d be less worried if you were actually smart.” Minghao responds with trying to ignore the burning in the inside of his chest. Junhui simply laughs and Minghao rolls his eyes, announcing that he’s going to bed. Junhui bids him goodnight and Minghao is about to head up the staircase when he’s cornered by Jihoon.

“Apparently the headmistress wants us?” Minghao raises his eyebrow, he hadn’t done anything that’s worth being in trouble for lately so the headmistress wanting to see him makes very little sense. Following the policy he made for himself to just accept the constant state of confusion that is magic; he and Jihoon make their way down to the office of the headmistress.

The office is spacious and a little bit scary, with trinkets on every shelf and portraits of previous headmasters lining the walls. Minghao notices the presence of two other boys, who he realizes are Chan and Joshua. The four share a look of confusion, especially after the headmistress apologizes quickly.

Next thing he knows, Minghao is encased in dizziness, he feels his legs give out as the darkness engulfs him.

-  
(Junhui was not nervous for the second task, rather he was pretty excited. The tournament for him is a challenge and he is one who loves to challenge himself. The cause of Junhui’s nerves is not the task, but the sudden disappearance of Minghao. The task begins very soon and Junhui had yet to see the younger Chinese. He wasn’t extremely worried, he figured the younger was just busy, but he couldn’t free himself from disappointment.He really needs Minghao to come to the task because Junhui solemnly believes Minghao to be his good luck charm.

He hadn’t seen Minghao before the first task, so he assumes the boy to just show up like he did previous. However when Junhui finds Mingyu, he realizes that the boy hadn’t seen him. On further investigating, Junhui realizes that no one has seen Minghao since last night.

Junhui feels his nerves growing every second, but he puts on a mask and forces himself to act excited and cheerful. He and Wonwoo make their way to the lake, where the task would be, and Junhui puts on a cocky demeanor.

When they reach the lake, a mini arena faces the boys. The teachers had transformed the lake into a place where spectators could watch for competition. Junhui is still unsure of what the task exactly is, but he knows it has to do with staying underwater, so at least he has a spell prepared to let him do that.

The announcer begins to speak and all Junhui catches is, “your prized possession lay at the bottom, with only an hour of air. Let you find them and bring them ashore before they are in despair.”

The words immediately send Junhui in a panic and all he can repeat his Minghao in his mind. It has to be Minghao. His mind is racing so much he is barely able to cast the spell on himself, when his spell is finally successful, he jumps in. He needs to get to Minghao. He needs to.)

-

Minghao awakens with a jolt, taking a deep inhale. Suddenly, a body is flung onto Minghao and he finally notices his surroundings. He’s sitting beside a lake, with Junhui on top of him and the rest of the school in spectator stands. Minghao feels so confused and his head is throbbing.

Junhui is practically stuck to him like glue and Minghao takes one look at the older and realizes he has silent tears rolling down his face. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Junhui mumbles into Minghao’s chest, and Minghao just pulls the older closer. “I’m fine, I don’t know what happened to me, but I’m fine. Please stop crying, you’re embarrassing me.” Junhui ignores the younger, instead focusing his mind on Minghao, safe in his arms.

Through Junhui’s tears he is able to make out that he was at the bottom of the school lake surrounded by creatures and secured by a thin stretch of a chain. Junhui also mentions that the younger was unconscious and surrounded by an air bubble that would run out in less than an hour.

Junhui receives second place, only after Wonwoo, who Mingyu says, got Jihoon out in a minute flat. Minghao doubts that statement, but chooses to ignore Mingyu instead focusing on Jihoon and Wonwoo. Minghao isn’t sure he’s ever seen them really interact, especially not like this, with both boys crying. Minghao turns away, feeling he is intruding on the moment of the other two, it isn’t his business. Rather he focuses on Junhui who is looking Minghao over for any injury.

“Hyung. I’m fine.” Junhui sends him a sheepish smile and hugs Minghao again. “You don’t understand how scared I was, knowing you were the one down there. You could have been hurt. I was really worried okay? Let me worry about you!” Minghao sighs and let’s himself bask in the comfort of Junhui.  
-  
(“How did you know it was Hao on the bottom of the lake?” Mingyu asks when the two are alone, watching as Junhui falls silent.  
“I woke up feeling strange, sort of empty, because I hadn’t seen him. When we reached the lake with no information on where he was, I was sure he was apart of the task. I couldn’t even hear the challenge, I just knew I had to save him.” Junhui finishes, attempting to look anywhere but Mingyu.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Mingyu says, already knowing the answer.

“More than anything.”)  
-

Things seem to change for Minghao after that day, Junhui seems to act even clingier. Minghao’s heart swells with the excess contact that Junhui has with him. Jihoon is also a new addition to the four marauders, to Mingyu’s distaste, as Wonwoo refuses to let Jihoon out of his sight. Minghao can sense Mingyu’s discomfort and feels bad for his best friend, Wonwoo doesn’t seem to acknowledge anyone but Jihoon anymore.

The announcement of Jihoon and Wonwoo attending the Yule Ball distracts Minghao from Junhui’s behavior. Rather than focusing on Junhui, Minghao puts his full attention onto Mingyu, who has been nursing a broken heart.

“Gyu. If the ball is that big of a deal, I’ll just go with you.” Minghao sighs as the pair are eating lunch with Junhui the following morning. He genuinely feels bad for his best friend who seems to be constantly moping.

Mingyu looks up from where his head was laying on the table and looks at Minghao, quickly shifting his eyes to Junhui. Minghao watches his eyes move and realizes what Mingyu is implying. “It’s okay Hao, really. I’m over it, ok?” Mingyu forces himself to put on a fake smile.

It’s the look of pleading reflected in Mingyu’s eyes, that forces Minghao to drop the topic, not the insinuation of him and Junhui.

-  
(When Minghao stands up to go ask a classmate a question, Mingyu notices Junhui follow the younger Chinese with his eyes. “Ask him.” Mingyu encourages and Junhui stills. “Maybe,” the elder responds after a long pause. Mingyu smiles to himself, glad that someone will get a happy ending, even if it is not himself.)  
-

Junhui spent the rest of that night planning the perfect proposal to the ball. Only going to sleep once the plan is deemed perfect. However the actual event does not go as smoothly as Junhui had hoped. The boys are seated by the lake, which is the only places Minghao ever wishes to sit, and laughing at a story that Junhui was telling. When the older finishes he clears his throat, “Hey Hao?”

“What’s up Hyung?” Minghao meets his gaze and sends him a small smile. Junhui takes a deep breath before starting, “So, obviously you know that I’m the Slytherin champion. You also know that the Yule Ball is coming up and I like need a date. You probably need a date too, not because no one would be your date, people would literally kill to go out with you wow, but because you haven’t said yes to anyone yet and wow I’m rambling aren’t I?” Minghao nods with confusion evident on his face, motioning for the older to breathe.

“Anyway,” Junhui begins again, inhaling deeply. “I wanted to know if you would go to the ball with me. As a date. Not as best friends. I really hope you say yes because I’ve like had such a big crush on you for way too long, like embarrassingly long, I’m pretty sure the whole school knows, maybe the whole planet, and Mingyu told me to ask you before it was too late. Man I hope this isn’t too late, and look I’m ranting again, please say something so I can finally end my embarrassing rambling.” Junhui finishes and attempts to avoid Minghao’s eyes, by turning completely to stare at the lake.

Junhui hears the younger’s sigh and a mumble of, “You’re so stupid.” The statement leads to an offended look appearing on the older’s face who finally turns to face the other. Minghao is leaning closer to the Junhui, more than likely about to kiss him.

Junhui’s brain short circuits and he jerks out of confusion. Losing his balance, Junhui topples backwards into the water of the vast lake. Junhui can hear Minghao squeak a sound of panic and shuffle to pull him up.

When Junhui is finally heaved onto the shore, he breaks into a fit of giggles. Minghao hits him, “Yah! Why are you laughing? You just fell into a freezing cold lake you idiot.” Junhui smirks when he meets the younger’s eyes, “I guess you can say I really fell you.”

Minghao groans and moves to hit the older, who catches his hand, intertwining it with his own. Minghao can’t suppress his laughter as Junhui leans forward to kiss him.

By standards of first kisses, it isn’t the best. The pair are laughing too hard for it to be considered a proper kiss, and Minghao can feel Junhui’s soaking figure shiver against his dry clothes. Yet when they break apart, their smiles are evident.

-  
(Around a week later when the pair tell the events to Mingyu, the other begins to laugh. “That is probably the dumbest confession story ever. Why does it describe you two perfectly?” The couple shrug in agreement. The moment was anything but perfect, but the pair wouldn’t ever wish to change it.)  
-

It wasn’t until after the boys had returned to the dormitory and Junhui had changed into dry clothes when the anxiety finally caught up with Minghao’s mind. He’s laying in his four-poster bed letting his anxieties run rampant over him. He was going to the Yule Ball with a boy, as boyfriends, nonetheless.

The thought of all eyes on him, holding hands with another boy, gives him immense anxiety. He knows how he feels for Junhui, he knows he can’t lose him, but the fear is so overwhelming, Minghao isn’t sure if he can do this, if he can go through with admitting his sexuality to the rest of his peers. However, whenever he sees Junhui his heart aches for the other.

Minghao isn’t sure if he can do it, but he’s positive that Junhui is worth it.

The following morning, Minghao vows to himself that he will have a discussion with Junhui about how he feels, the ghost of Mingyu’s voice telling him that “Junhui deserves to know,” pounds in his ears as he makes the decision. He pulls the older aside before breakfast the following morning, determined to have this conversation as soon as possible.

“What’s up HaoHao?” Junhui smiles at him and places a kiss on his forehead. Minghao smiles slightly, relaxing a little, “I need to talk to you about something.” Junhui moves away from Minghao to look into his eyes, “you know you can tell me anything right?” Junhui’s eyes are bleeding with sincerity and Minghao feels himself nod.

Minghao’s mind supplies that he doesn’t deserve Junhui, someone as patient and loving. Junhui has never seemed to doubt his feelings, something that Minghao both admires and envies.

Minghao takes a deep breath, avoiding Junhui’s concerned eyes. “I’m scared. Terrified even. I don’t know if I can handle this, a relationship. Are we even in a relationship? We didn’t really make anything official and it’s okay if you don’t want to be. I know I can be a hassle. And I know I’ve been out for a while and everyone is so supportive, but it’s different when I’m dating a boy and not just a label. I really like you, I swear I do, but you should be with someone better. Someone who isn’t afraid to love you like you deserve. I’m so sorry, I don’t think I can ever be good enough for you.”

By the end of his speech, Minghao can feel tears forming in the back of his eyelids, tears he attempts to blink away before the other notices. Junhui doesn’t say anything for a few moments and Minghao is afraid to make eye contact.

Junhui shuffles a bit and Minghao feels Junhui’s arms engulf him in a hug. “Hey, please don’t ever say something like that again. You have always been good enough. And there is no way I’m good enough for you, so for right now we are on the same boat, okay?”

Junhui squeezes his shoulder slightly before continuing, “It’s okay to be scared, I’m scared too. But we can get through this together, don’t give up on us after a single night, okay?” Minghao feels a soft sob release and buries his head into the older’s neck. “I’m sorry, I don’t deserve you.”

Junhui’s arms tighten as he mumbles, “You deserve the world and I will try my hardest to make you believe it,” into Minghao’s hair, letting the other cry on him.

-

Minghao wishes the feeling would go away. He knows Junhui won’t leave him, even if he is too scared to go public, but he feels bad for letting the other boy down. He feels himself repeating the same expressions of, “You don’t have to be with me” and “I’m too much of a hassle,” to Junhui on a daily basis.

The response never changes though, and Minghao is thankful for Junhui’s constant, “I want to be with you,” and “You’re not a hassle, you’re everything to me.” The older never fails to shower him with compliments and gestures so wonderful that Minghao is glad to have such a patient and caring boyfriend.

A week passes of secrets and constant anxiety until Minghao begins to crack. “Hey, can we talk?” Minghao says as he pulls Junhui aside before lunch the following day. “What’s up buttercup?” Junhui’s smile is blinding and Minghao feels his heart skip a beat. “I think we should tell our friends.” Minghao mumbles meekly, causing Junhui’s smile to widen, “Only if you feel comfortable with it, love.”

Minghao nods, “With you, I’m always comfortable.”

-

The anxiety doesn’t go away, but it does fade slowly.

Coming out to their friends as a couple goes as well as Minghao knew it would.

The group offers their congratulations and note that they always supported them. Jeonghan pulls Junhui aside to talk to him about what Minghao can only assume is how he should never break Minghao’s heart. Minghao isn’t sure what the conversation entailed of, but Jeonghan left satisfied and Junhui a bit shaken, so Minghao assumes it went well.

Mingyu is practically ecstatic about the situation, stating that he was the one who pushed Junhui to ask, so basically this happened all to his credit. Minghao rolls his eyes and kicks his best friend on the shin lightly to get him to shut up because, “Not everything’s about you, Gyu.” Mingyu sticks his tongue out in reply and Minghao feels a smile form in spite of himself.

The next step is coming out to his parents, something that Minghao wishes he didn’t have to do through letter. A letter feels more informal, and he wishes he could speak to his parents face to face. He sends Jun’s owl out instead of a school one;

(Junhui had complained when Minghao wanted to use the school’s owl because, “Minghao that would offend Dec!” Minghao’s only response were raised eyebrows and “Isn’t his name Detective Blueberry?” which shuts Junhui up very quickly.)

Waiting for the response is the hardest part. Even though he knows his parents will be nothing but supportive, as they practically love Junhui more than they love him at this point, he feels that this is a monumental change.

Minghao is met with a Howler rather than a letter, which forces him to hastily retreat outside to listen to his mom’s boisterous screams about how proud she is. Minghao’s smile grows when he hears his dad behind her saying that they love him no matter what.

The reassurance quells the pit of anxiety located in his stomach. The howler isn’t very long, but the comforting words, or screams in the case of his mother, greatly lift his mood. The Howler ends with his parents saying that they love him no matter what, and that they are glad Minghao chose Junhui.

Junhui’s is ecstatic when he hears about his parent’s reactions. “I’m glad you chose me too, Hao.” Minghao scrunches his nose, pushing Junhui slightly, muttering a “you’re so greasy.” However, Minghao can not deny the feeling of joy inside of him.

From then on, the internal hate fades slowly. He doesn’t wake up one morning feeling as if he fully accepts himself, rather the change is gradual. He no longer spends his nights tearfully asking why he couldn’t be born normal to the nothingness of the night sky, instead he spends them at Junhui’s side listening to the older murmur memories into his ear. He doesn’t look around before he acts affectionate to the elder, he smiles more.

Little by little Minghao can feel his confidence grow, he no longer hesitates to kiss Junhui’s cheek when he enters a room, or grab the older’s hand when they are walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There are days when Minghao can feel himself struggle, days where he distances himself from everyone. However Junhui is always there to bring him back with warm smiles and lively eyes, giving Minghao small ounces of hope.

He knows the changes are difficult and far from over, he knows that even years from now he will still have moments when he slips. Loving himself comes gradual, but Junhui’s support makes Minghao feel like he can conquer anything.

-

The days leading towards December seem to fly extremely fast. One minute the leaves are still laying upon the trees, orange and crisp, the next minute the trees are barren and the ground is caked with pearly white snow.

As the days drift, Mingyu’s mood seems to darken. Minghao can only take seeing the kicked puppy look on his best friend for so long before he has enough.  
“Gyu. One guy isn’t the end of the world.” Minghao sighs one day in the halls between classes, causing Mingyu to freeze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hao.”

“Hey, you can try to convince everyone else this means nothing to you, but I know Wonwoo-hyung and Jihoon-hyung is bothering you. Hyung’s an idiot ok? You don’t need him. I don’t think he and Jihoon-hyung will ever be a thing anyway.”

Mingyu’s eyes harden as he says, “Why do you say that?”

Minghao sighs, “Well for starters, hasn’t Jihoon-hyung been in love with Soonie-hyung since like first year?” Mingyu pauses for a second, “How would you know, you weren’t in Hogwarts in their first year.”

“Yeah, but Jun-hyung was, and has known them for like ever. I really don’t think he got over Soonyoung-hyung that quickly. It’s also suspicious that the two only decided to go with each other after we found out Soonyoung-hyung and Seokmin were going to the ball together.” Following this statement, the boys fall silent.

Minghao decides to leave the subject alone, but he does notice how Mingyu’s mood has improved.

Later that day Mingyu decides to invite Chan to go with him to the Yule Ball, stating that his reason is that he feels bad that the younger would be the only one in their friend group not invited to the ball. Chan readily agrees, calling Mingyu his “favorite hyung”, causing outrage for the rest of the members of the group. Minghao laughs, glad that at least Mingyu is smiling at this point.

-

The day before the Yule Ball finds the boys in a frenzy of preparations. Mingyu and Wonwoo have been at an awkward stalemate, with Mingyu attempting to avoid the older as much as possible. He seems to be erasing the grim reality of him and Jihoon, and Wonwoo seems to preoccupied in his own thoughts to acknowledge Mingyu’s strange behavior.

Junhui is practically ecstatic about the upcoming dance. He tells Minghao so at lunch, ranting about how excited he is for the ceremony. Minghao just rolls his eyes, causing the older to pout. “Aren’t you excited, Hao?”

Minghao shakes his head, “It’s a nerve-wracking experience, I have to pretend I look good whilst standing beside an ethereal angel.” Junhui’s face turns red, burying his hands in his sleeves he whines, “You’re not supposed to be this confident, I’m the confident gay here!”

Minghao rolls his eyes and places a kiss on the older’s forehead, who responds by hiding his face in Minghao’s shoulder.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Minghao mumbles.

-

“Hey, when are you meeting Junhui-hyung?” Mingyu asks, after tittering around Minghao for an hour while getting ready. “In around 10 minutes I’m going to meet him near the entrance to the Great Hall.” Mingyu nods and the boys finish fussing over each other long enough to make them late. Which leads to them making their way to the entrance of the hall in a hasty fashion.

When Minghao and Junhui’s eyes meet, Minghao can feel his breath fall from his lungs. “Wow.” Junhui breathes, “You’re beautiful.” Minghao can feel his face grow hot as a blush spread from his neck to his cheeks.

“You look...alright.” Junhui pulls a face of mock hurt, throwing a hand over his chest. Minghao smiles, “I’m kidding, you look like a prince or some cheesy crap like that.”

That statement raises the older’s spirits, he smiles pulling the younger closer to plant a kiss on Minghao’s forehead.  
“How did I get so lucky?” Junhui murmurs causing Minghao’s cheeks to turn pink. “I ask myself that question every day.”

“You two are disgusting.” Mingyu pipes in from behind the couple, rolling his eyes.

“C’mon the dance is starting soon and you two have a big entrance.” The pair nods and make their way towards the gaggle of students loitering the castle.  
The ceremony starts and the entrance itself flies by without any issue.

Seungcheol and Joshua begin the ceremony followed by Junhui and Minghao, Wonwoo and Jihoon, and Seokmin and Soonyoung. Minghao can barely remember the moment the champions’ names were spoken. He feels as if he blinked and next thing he knew he was suddenly thrown into the opening waltz of the Yule Ball.

Minghao can’t help but look at his surroundings, worried for the judging stares from his peers that could be encasing the couple, to enjoy the actual dance. Junhui gently takes his chin, forcing the younger to look at him.  
“You okay, love?”

Minghao nods, and forces himself to focus on Junhui and only Junhui. Slowly the voices around Minghao seem to fade and he can feel himself smiling as Junhui begins to sing under his breath.

“Have I told you that you are beautiful?” Junhui pauses his singing to look at the younger completely. Love bleeds through Junhui’s eyes and Minghao can feel his heart skip a beat as he feels himself become encompassed by that love.

-

Mingyu sits alone at a table towards the center of the room, his face downtrodden. Minghao can see the gloomy face of his best friend from where he is standing with Junhui, frustrated, Minghao grabs the older’s hand and brings him to Mingyu.

“Please, at least try to have a little fun.” Minghao whines. “I am having fun.” Mingyu grits through his teeth, causing Minghao to harden his gaze on the other. “You look like a kicked puppy right now and honestly it’s dampening my mood. Come dance with me!”

Mingyu looks between Junhui and Minghao, stopping his gaze on Junhui asking for some kind of permission, the other nods, letting go of his boyfriend to urge the pair to follow Minghao’s orders.

Mingyu smiles slightly, taking his best friend’s hand to pull himself up, following him away from the table. Junhui trains his gaze around the room, looking for his own best friend and Jihoon. Spotting them, he casts one last look at Minghao and Mingyu, smiling at the look of happiness gracing Mingyu’s features, he makes his way towards Wonwoo and Jihoon.

“Wow, you guys look like your having a blast.” Junhui laughs as he takes a seat between the two. Jihoon’s eyes are trained on Soonyoung, who is laughing with Chan and Seokmin near the huge table full of various treats, whilst Wonwoo’s eyes are focused on Mingyu and only Mingyu.

Jihoon excuses himself from the table, Junhui watches the silent exchange between the pair, reflecting on the true nature of their relationship.

With Jihoon gone, Junhui puts his full attention on Wonwoo, whose eyes did not move from Mingyu. “You know, if you were just going to spend your whole time staring at Mingyu, you could have at least asked him to be your date.” Junhui says to Wonwoo, causing the older to snap his gaze away from Mingyu to focus on Junhui.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wonwoo mutters, focusing his attention on a loose string on his robes. “You aren’t exactly subtle, Won.” Wonwoo stills his actions, still refusing to look at the other. “He would have never went with me.” Wonwoo mutters instead.

Junhui attempts to stifle his laughter in his sleeve, but fails, causing Wonwoo to kick him. “Rejection isn’t funny, Junhui!”

“Mingyu? Reject you? That’s the funniest thing I have ever heard. That kid has been in love with you for years. His expression has been gutted since we even began the dance, the same expression he had on the day of the Second Task, which is the same expression he had the day he found out you were going with Jihoon and not him. You’re an idiot if you think that kid has eyes for anyone else but you. As your best friend, I support you for dating Jihoon, but as Mingyu’s friend, I sincerely hate you for it.”

Wonwoo’s face morphs into confusion, “Wait. What do you mean dating Jihoon?” Junhui sighs, “You guys haven’t exactly been subtle.”  
“We’re not dating?”

“You’re not? Then why are you both suddenly so clingy. And why was he the number one person you treasure? We all expected it to be Mingyu, we didn’t even know you knew Jihoon.”

“He’s my best friend?” Wonwoo pauses seeing the offended look in Junhui’s eyes, “besides you.”

“Since when?”

“Since we were like 2 years old?”

Junhui seems to be shell shocked, apparently Wonwoo did not take into account the apparent secrecy that surrounds him and Jihoon. “I didn’t think it was a big secret. We live down the block from each other. Our parents are close friends, I don’t really remember a life without him. We only went to this stupid thing together because he was emotional about Soonyoung-hyung and Seokmin-ah. I was just trying to be a good friend, but like eight people have glared at me today so I guess I’ve failed.”

Wonwoo’s tone isn’t angry, just seems more exhausted and Junhui does feel bad. The friend group has been focusing on the kicked puppy that is Mingyu, instead of actually going to the heart of the problem and asking Wonwoo.

“You were trying to help get Jihoon over his heartbreak and you lowkey caused the heartbreak of Mingyu.” Junhui shrugs.  
“That wasn’t really my intention, to be honest I genuinely had no idea my feelings were reciprocated, but I guess I’m the idiot here.”  
“Are you sure you’re a Ravenclaw?” Junhui responds causing Wonwoo to chuckle.

“You still have time to fix it with Mingyu, you know.” Wonwoo shrugs, “I don’t really know, I didn’t really think I had a chance with him anyway.”  
“Well you do, now can you please go talk to him so he can stop hogging my boyfriend. Thanks.”

“Okay, okay. You and Minghao are disgusting by the way.”  
Junhui smiles, “I know.”

-

Mingyu notices the pair of older boys making their way towards him and Minghao. He subconsciously puts his back towards Wonwoo, engaging in conversation with both Minghao and Jeonghan, who joined the pair after noticing that Mingyu was finally socializing.

The conversation has turned to Minghao with Jeonghan teasing the younger about his new relationship. Minghao’s eyes perk up when he sees Junhui coming his way, which causes another round of teasing to fall from Jeonghan’s mouth.

“Hi babe,” Junhui mumbles, ignoring the other two people in the conversation to snake his arms around Minghao, who lets himself be pulled closer to his boyfriend. Jeonghan snickers at the pink tinting Minghao’s cheeks, who responds with a mumbled, “Shut up.”

“Welcome back, I was just discussing you with your boyfriend over here!” Jeonghan says his eyes brimming with mirth. “Talking about how amazing I am, of course!” Junhui smiles extremely wide as Minghao shakes his head, “We were discussing the opposite actually.”

Wonwoo steps closer to Mingyu who is trying his hardest to force himself into the conversation that is happening around them. Wonwoo’s mind is racing attempting to think of any sort of segue to begin a conversation with the younger. Instead all that comes out is, “I’m not dating Jihoon.”

Mingyu finally turns to face the older, confusion evident upon his face, “What is the answer to the question I never asked?”

“I just thought you should know.” Wonwoo says, walking away from the group before witnessing the response to this statement, leaving a dumbstruck Mingyu.

Minghao notices Wonwoo’s exit and shoots a look to Mingyu who simply shrugs.  
Junhui spots Wonwoo’s retreating figure and screams something about Wonwoo’s inability to listen to his genius ideas, leading the rest of the group to be left in a state of annoyance and confusion.

Mingyu will refuse to admit the exchange with Wonwoo is what brightens his mood, but Minghao isn’t dumb and knows that the two events share some kind of connection.

Junhui grabs Minghao’s hand again dragging him towards the middle of the dance floor. A horrible outdated pop song is playing throughout the hall and Junhui seems so excited that Minghao swallows his pride and begins to dance with his boyfriend.

His other friends quickly join them and Minghao can feel his smile grow even more, basking in the feeling of love that emits from the people surrounding him.  
By the time Minghao reaches his four poster bed that night, the smile has become a permanent fixture on his face.

-  
(Junhui is loud and loves the atmosphere of the hall during big feasts like this. Seeing his boyfriend so happy, however, is the best part of the ball by far.)  
-

There is a gap of time between the events of the Yule Ball and the Third Task, as the final task has to occur during the warmer months as to make the arena safer. That does not stop Minghao from nagging at Junhui, though.

Christmas time in the school has always been Minghao’s favorite, the Great Hall mimics the snow that falls outside and grand Christmas trees are decorated beautifully.

Junhui uses the cold as an excuse to snuggle closer to Minghao, even though the common room is warmer than the rest of the castle. The couple and Mingyu are seated by the fire of the Slytherin Common room discussing their plans for the upcoming holiday.

“I think I’m staying here.” Junhui says, ignoring the pitying stairs of the two fifth years, “I don’t mind guys really.”  
“You’re going to practice for the next task with all of your free time, right?” Minghao nags causing Junhui to roll his eyes, “Yes mom.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come home with me for the holiday?” Minghao asks turning to his boyfriend. “I’m sure. You haven’t seen your parents in months, I don’t want to intrude. I’ll be fine, I think Joshua and Seungkwan are staying back anyway.”

“I’m excited to go home, I love this place but ever since the Ball Wonwoo’s been avoiding me like a plague. It’ll be nice to have some distance.”

Minghao still doesn’t understand what changed within Wonwoo that forced him to avoid his best friend, Junhui refuses to tell him anything about the conversation they shared during the ball. Everytime he tries to bring it off Junhui shrugs it off with a mumble of “bro code.”

For now it seems to just be a waiting game between who will crack first. Minghao has his bet placed on Mingyu.

-

Minghao is packing to leave for his parents house the first time they say I love you. Junhui is sitting on his bed, claiming he is there to help. Instead the older is doing anything but help, currently he is retelling the story of his potions class from earlier that day.

“I don’t even know how but Soonyoung managed to explode his cauldron for the like third time in the past week. That kid is so good at everything else until you give him instructions.” He’s laughing as he recounts the incident and Minghao can’t help the soft smile that forms on his face.

The moment isn’t monumental, but looking at Junhui with disheveled hair from laying on the bed, Minghao knows that he is so in love with this dork in front of him.  
“Hey.” Minghao says, placing the piece of clothing in his hand on the floor. “What’s up?” Junhui sits up from the bed, still smiling.

“I love you.” Minghao says, causing Junhui to freeze.

A moment passes with neither of them saying a word, leaving Minghao to scramble for something to say. “It’s okay if you don’t, like love me or whatever. I just, uh, thought you should know. We can forget all about this, I’m sorry.”

He then turns back to packing, immediately shuffling to throw stuff into his bag haphazardly, trying to erase his own embarrassment.

He can hear a creek on the floorboard as Junhui stands up from the bed and grabs Minghao’s hand, turning him around.  
“Babe, look at me.” Junhui’s eyes are brimming with sincerity when Minghao turns to look at him. “I love you too. Hell, I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Minghao breathes a sigh of relief and kisses the other, wallowing in the feeling of happiness.

-  
(Junhui spends all of the holiday forcing himself to practice for the next task. He wants to do well. He wants to end this tournament proud of himself.)  
-

The Christmas holiday flies by quickly, Minghao loves his family and being home but is thankful when the day he gets to go back to school occurs. He’s missed his friends and Junhui, even though he would never tell the other.

Classes begin and the impending task looms closer and closer each day. By the time March arrives, the students are anxious to see the outcome of the tournament.

On the day of the Final Task, classes are let out early and the school prepared to spend an entire day staring at a series of hedges. Minghao wishes they actually got to see the entire maze, but the school refuses to change the rules to make the viewing more interesting. Instead they are all forced to sit and wait for the winner.

The hours tick by slowly as Minghao’s anxiety builds up, he knows that Junhui will be okay but he can’t shake off the anxiety of not knowing what is happening inside the maze. He fills his time with conversations with his friends sitting beside him.

Mingyu is finishing up recounting his story of his latest interaction with Wonwoo when there is a rustling within the maze.

The crowd turns in interest and out runs an exhausted Seungcheol, he reaches the stands and immediately starts cheering, realizing he is the first one to make it out. The stands erupt in cheers and even Minghao finds himself cheering for his hyung.

Junhui reaches the end mere minutes later and Minghao has to restrain himself from jumping out of the stands to see him. A little while passes until Seokmin comes out, followed by Wonwoo. The official end of the task gives the crowd the freedom to leave the stands.

Immediately Minghao is down on the floor, running to where Junhui is standing. “Hi babe!” Junhui’s smile is huge. “Are you hurt or anything?” is the first thing that comes out of Minghao’s mouth, he waits until Junhui shakes his head no to launch himself at his boyfriend.

“I’m really proud of you.” Minghao can feel Junhui smile into his hair and wrap his arms around him.

“Finally this stupid tournament is over, I can stop worrying that your dumbass is going to die for the sake of pride.” Junhui laughs a little, “Thanks, I can feel the love.” Junhui teases.

“I love you.” Minghao mumbles, placing his head on the other’s shoulder. Junhui responds by tightening his arms around the younger and kissing his forehead, “I love you more than you could ever know.”

The moment is ruined as the rest of their friends surround them and Minghao has to peel himself away from his boyfriend to make room for the congratulations of surviving from the rest of the group.

Minghao finds himself next to Joshua who follows his gaze to Junhui, “he really loves you,” is all the older says. Minghao finds himself smiling, “I know. I really love him too.”

-

The tournament reaches an end, and Junhui doesn’t win. There is a significant roar from the Gryffindor table as Seungcheol is announced the winner.

Minghao smiles at the older anyway, “I always told you that you were a loser.” Junhui rolls his eyes and responds with a deadpan expression, “Thanks babe, so glad you have always had confidence in me.”

“Hey you may be a loser, but you’re still my loser!” Junhui laughs and Minghao cringes internally at the cheesiness of the comment he had just made.

Junhui intertwines their hands and brings Minghao’s hand up, kissing his hand gently.

Minghao feels himself go red, “You’re such a dork.” Junhui smile is wide and bright, “but I’m your dork.”

Minghao smiles, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Astro's song Cotton Candy  
> kudos & comments are very much appreciated!!  
> may write a meanie spin off :)  
> Also follow my twitter !! @newkiddist  
> final s/o to my bff katie for helping me make headcanons and for naming my dog love you jens<3  
> -mk


End file.
